


don't read this

by spicykaneki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Read This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykaneki/pseuds/spicykaneki
Summary: i'm not sorry





	don't read this

It was as if Exo had fallen off of the face of the earth. There hasn’t been any updates about them by anyone-- kpop outlets, twitter fan accounts, even the members’ social medias had gone silent. It was strange, how can the biggest group in the industry just disappear so suddenly? 

New speculations and rumors would pop up each day, “Is This The End of Exo?”, “Where is Exo Now?”, “Could This Member’s ‘Scandal’ Be the Cause Behind Their Disappearance?” Clickbait stories of the group were almost plastered all over the web. No fan was sure what they could and couldn’t believe, there was no reliable new outlet at this point and it had seemed as if they were all losing hope.

People didn’t really notice at first until comeback after comeback was being made by every group under the sun and there wasn’t a single utterance of Exo to be heard. Then there was a slight sense of relief knowing that their hard-working boys were finally receiving a long deserved rest from their hectic schedules, that they finally get to enjoy themselves as young men should. But then the vacation was lasting a little too long-- months go by and those months have been stretched to years.

Some began to mourn as the group they stanned had yet to release something fresh, something they have yet to see before. There wasn’t even a repackage set to be released any time soon. No tours, no meets, nothing. It was slowly becoming a barren wasteland considering the amount of time it’s been since the last thing Exo put out. 

One day, things had changed. After the long unannounced hiatus had been made, a date was dropped by the official Exo twitter account. There was no context and no reasoning behind the numbers that were posted by the account. It spread like wildfire and the fans were going haywire. Finally, finally! Their boys were back to continue their legacy, to continue proving how iconic of a group they were by doing what they loved. By doing what they were loved for.

But what could it mean? It must have been their comeback, it’s the only thing it could have meant. Of course! They can’t be pulling a MCR stunt, can they? No, the American music business and the Korean music business had been on completely different sides of the spectrum, it could be anything but that. It was as if a virus had been spread as a new fanmade theory would pop up each day, and they have yet to make any appearances anywhere. They haven’t attended award shows, fashion shows, but that day still loomed over everyone’s heads. 

Media sites have been hounding those that were seen as the group’s closest friends and other groups that came from the same company then when you thought that they couldn’t stoop any lower, they went after former members in hopes to find a new headline that would likely draw in readers. It was all done in vain, because if there was any information, it was concealed tighter than G-Dragon’s new hair color from BigBang’s December 2016 comeback.

And finally, when things began to look grim yet again, Chanyeol took to Instagram to post a picture of himself being joined with Kyungsoo and Kai. “In the studio!” the caption read, the whole ordeal had been an emotional rollercoaster. No one knew whether to keep their hopes up or try to forget about it until that long awaited day. It was only a couple days later when Sehun and Baekhyun updated their own instagrams, but the posts were a bit incoherent without a caption to offer an explanation. A couple days later Chanyeol had posted again, and it was similar to those of his bandmates. 

There was a wave of confusion, a fan had soon pointed out that both Minseok and Kai had reactivated their instagram accounts just to post something similar as the others had did previously. Another fan came forward to reveal that Lay had done the same, but instead of using the same social media, he took to Weibo instead.

It was as if God himself had descended from heaven’s gates when someone else had figured out what everyone had on their mind; those posts are all pieces to a puzzle that everyone wanted to put together but didn’t know where to start. The pictures themselves had to be arranged in order to disclose what Exo had been withholding from the world.

Once they’ve finally put them together in an order that made sense, it created a poster, a poster that contained more dates that were connected to cities. It was unusual because each city that had been stated were all American, the first being attached to a location in California. But why would Exo begin a tour in the States rather than Korea? It was nice to have change, though this went without explanation, it was still viewed as abnormal. 

Not much was really mentioned about it afterwards because anything from these boys was better than nothing, and Exo-L’s would take anything they could at this point. Though there was curiosity about whether they had new songs to perform despite them now mentioning any. There had to be, Chanyeol took a picture while he was in the studio. Well, whatever they had in store was sure to surprise them all. 

As each day went by, Kai started dropping new pictures on Instagram. What were they and did they have anything to do with the upcoming project? Unless the new concept they had in mind was Kaisoo, then it was doubtful that those pictures had anything to do with what they had in store. However, almost every single picture he put up contained the loveable, caterpillar-browed boy. Whether it be a selfie they took, a selfie with Soo in the back, or just a simple picture of Soo taken without him being aware of it, he was always in each update.

It’s understatement to claim that Kaisoo fans had been losing their minds with the new occurrences that were being brought up to light. It was as if these boys have noticed the fanbase that they had behind them and decided it had been a good idea to play with their emotions, and that’s probably what they were doing. People were over examining each photo, pointing out that neither Soo or Kai had been seen with such a wide smile before (but then again, those smiling faces haven’t been shown in a while). It has being said over and over that there was an obvious connection between them that could not just could not be denied.

The Kaisoo moments were soon outshined by the concert dates that were closing in a lot more than anyone had ever expected, they thought that they would be an eternity away from ever being able to experience what was yet to come.

The long awaited day had finally come. The first concert that was set to perform that year had been sold out the same day they were put out, just in the matter of minutes, seconds even. The entire stadium was buzzing with life, a type of life that not every artist gets to experience, let alone witness.

The noise was soon dying down as the lights were dimmed, spot lights were being turned to face the middle of the stage. No one knew what to expect, what would Exo do this year? Were they gonna let Chanyeol DJ again like in EXO’LuXion? Were they gonna begin with a solo performance? By who? Lay? Baekhyun? Or were they gonna Let Sehun and Kai dance until their little hearts gave out? No one knew, but the one thing that was obvious was the excitement that had filled the room.

The deafening silence was soon cut short by a sound that had been strangely familiar for the crowd. They’ve heard it before but couldn’t quite place a finger on what it could exactly be while the stage had still seemed empty. But what they were unaware of was that Kyungsoo had been in the shadows, showing off a skill that he had learned when he was younger.

There was a form rising from the very center of the stage, but it was difficult to identify who it was. They sported an oversized hoodie with the hood pulled over their head that had been bowed forward. And slowly they raised the mic they held in their hand up to their lips, and before a word could be spoken, their head had finally been lifted. Though his eyes were still hidden from the thousands of people that stood right in front of him, the distinct features that could be seen revealed who it was. 

It had gone silent again until a new beat was being produced, by you guessed it, Kyungsoo. A sly smirk had found its way to the mystery man’s lips that only confirmed his identity; that shit-eating smirk belonged to the one and only Dancing King: Kim Jongin. This was finally the long awaited moment everyone has been anticipating when he opened his mouth and began, “... Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke.”

And this was the exact moment that Exo was over.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry


End file.
